school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper (トニートニー・チョッパー, Tonī Tonī Choppā), alias Cotton '''Candy Lover (わたあめ大好きチョッパー, Wataame Daisuki Choppā) is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer that ate a Cursed Fruit called the Human-Human Fruit. He comes from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a bounty of 50 berries due to being mistaken for the crew's pet. Personality Chopper is naïve and super timid, often acting like a child because he doesn't know any better. Like Luffy, he is easily impressed at things like beams, cannons, and hidden abilities. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian Ken Shimura) which became a running gag. Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiriluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he doesn't hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. Chopper also has the strong belief that a doctor is supposed to help save people, and becomes angered when somebody treats life so casually. This was why he was greatly angered at his former hero, Dr. Hogback, when the man treated the patients and Zombies lives, and deaths, so callously. He was also enraged at Caesar Clown, for kidnapping and experimenting on children, and making them addicted to drugs. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. A running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories. He also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jimbei stated otherwise, he thought that the captains duty was '''not to listen to anyone. When there is someone who is injured he always panics and screams "Call a doctor!!". It isn't until he figures out that he is the doctor or when one of his nakama hits him that he starts to tend to the injured person (he seems to have stopped doing this after the two year timeskip). Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Cursed Fruit that he ate makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After the timeskip, Chopper seems to have grown more confident, much like Usopp. He no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his nakama, mostly Zoro and Luffy, when they try to do something stupid. Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid with brown fur, but his Devil Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiluluk's disease) and ran into the leader of his old herd, who severely injured him. He also has a remarkable blue nose. As Oda's style evolved and many readers commented on how cute Chopper was, Chopper has been given a much more "chibi" like appearance, meaning that when in his preferred transformation (which he calls Brain Point), he has a larger head and eyes and a less defined muzzle than earlier in the series. Many female characters, such as Nami, Robin, Brilee, Allison, Dawn, and Misty find Chopper very cute. There are even males that find Chopper cute such as Willy and James. Pre-Timeskip Chopper usually wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross (given to him by Hiluluk) and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. Similar to most of his male crewmates, Chopper has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Post-Timeskip After two years, Chopper is significantly leaner. He is less potbellied than he was in earlier seasons and his arms/forelimbs are also skinnier. It is arguable that since leaving the cold climate on Drum Island, he has lost significant body fat. The color of his fur has changed from brown to gold, and according to Nami (when she and Chopper reunite on Sabaody), the texture has gotten softer. Chopper now wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, which he takes off when he transforms into Heavy Point, and an orange pair of shorts. Aside from being slightly slimmer and having his fur changing from dark brown into a light brown color, Chopper's Brain Point form has not changed. His Walk Point (reindeer) form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Point has become exceedingly larger and more muscular, being almost the size of Dosun's. He also developed new transformations through his research during the timeskip, which he debuts on Fishman Island, including Kung Fu Point (which he uses to defeat Neptune's soldiers) and a revised Horn Point (which he uses against Daruma). Heroes United In the flashback featured in "What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands!", Chopper was seen wearing a turquoise buttoned jumpsuit with a collar, short sleeves and legs, side pockets on the legs, and a yellow floral pattern. During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Chopper wore Konoha's standard infantry clothing, consisting of a dark blue long-sleeevd shirt with a red swirl on each bicep, a green flak jacket, dark blue shorts, and a darker blue cap. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Chopper wore a white short-sleeved polo shirt with pink and blue stripes, as well as a gray pair of Bermuda shorts. He also switches back to his original blue cap. On Easter, Chopper wore a fluffy, white hooded jacket with a bunny's face and ears on the hood and a pink stomach. He also wears a pink pair of shorts. During the Post-Cipher's Law Arc, Chopper wore a blue sleeveless hoodie with his sideways medical cross in the middle and red shorts. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Chopper wears a red and white jacket that is similar to Usopp's, but with long sleeves and black on the hem. He also wears light blue shorts and his cap is red. During the Race Against Time Arc, Chopper wears a green and black variation of his Post-Timeskip outfit, consisting of a green cap with a black ring of dots around the circle, a black and green vertically-striped tank-top, and green shorts. During the Revolution Arc, which is the final Story Arc of Heroes United, Chopper wears 3 different outfits. * During the Preparation stage, he wore a light gray t-shirt with “Relax & Enjoy” written on it in rainbow colors and navy blue Bermuda shorts. * During the Countdown, Chopper wore an orange t-shirt with an alligator on it and a red text next to it reading “See you later, alligator”, as well as a pair of green camo-patterned shorts. * During the Battle, he wore the standard Park-Infantry clothing, consisting of a green long-sleeved dress shirt with a pale-blue flak jacket, green shorts, and a green cap. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Chopper’s primary outfit consists of an open, lavender vest with chest pockets and no shirt underneath, as well as a blue pair of shorts with orange highlights. He also discards his blue cap, but retains his trademark pink top-hat. Senior Year In Season 1 of the Senior Year series, Chopper was seen wearing his green combat attire from Wano Country. In Season 3, Chopper wears his Post-Timeskip hat, a dark blue tank-top with a pink face symbol on it and green trim, and a green pair of shorts. In Season 4, Chopper wears a maroon t-shirt with light-pink trim and his personalized Jolly Roger on it, dark blue shorts, and his Post-Timeskip hat. Other Outfits * Chopper's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza and the Summer Era consists of a purple pair of shorts with pink arm-floaties. * In the "We Can" Opening and Heroes United, Chopper wore orange trunks with the same arm-floaties. * During Track Banquet, Chopper wore a dark blue suit with a green shirt and a yellow ascot. * In Dog-Daze, he wore light blue trunks. Biography Animas Extravaganza Chopper and the Straw Hats were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper find themselves in a snow-covered town known as South Park. After saving Kenny's life with Chopper's medical skills, Cartman decides to let the trio stay at his house temporarily. During their stay in South Park, the group of 3, along with Cartman and his friends, just simply relaxed in Cartman's room, watching YouTube or playing games, similar to what Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby do at home. Eventually, they meet Willy, who takes the group of 3 head to Milford, where they reunite with Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. They have been spending the holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to the Omniverse Chopper follows Luffy as he is rescued by Ben 10,000. Boruto does the same when his father is rescued. During Ash's rescue, Team Rocket tags along as well. Him and Boruto remain unnoticed until they run into Team Rocket. Afterwards, he goes with Luffy to an alternate timeline to rescue Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. Then, he helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United The crew is approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. They have to choose an island before it’s too late. Unfortunately, the crew is disagreeing over the matter Chopper, along with Sanji and Franky, wants to go to Wyndham, while Zoro, Usopp, and Brook want to go to Dattco. As they approach the islands, Luffy makes his decision. If he chose Wyndham, Chopper will be happy with his decision. If he chose Dattco, Chopper will despise Luffy and call him a traitor. Chopper then goes to the island he chose, along with the other crew members. He later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Chopper has spent the entirety of Season 44 in Wyndham, before being rescued by Luffy and his group and making amends with the other crew members the following season. He has been helping the gang rescue their other friends and going on adventures with them ever since. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Chopper, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Chopper was briefly present during a Skype chat in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", and then made a flashback appearance in the episode "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". He later made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where he attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, he was kidnapped by Team Rocket and the Larssons. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, and Daisy breaks him and Pikachu out and returns them to the heroes, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. He later returns in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Chopper_(One_Piece).png chopper_by_retinascrew-d4fty22.png Omniverse Chopper.png Chopper_HU1.png Ship_Chopper.png Chopper_CL.png Chopper_Easter.png Chopper_PCL.png Chopper_LGB.png Chopper_RAT.png Chopper_RP.png Chopper_RC.png Chopper_DD.png Chopper_SY.png Chopper_SY2.png